Is This Love?
by GodsChild586
Summary: What if drunk Jess didn't take no for an anwser.
1. What now?

Is this Love?  
  
Author: GodsChild586 Disclaimer: I own nothing, only those I create. Distribution: Just ask first. Spoilers: Everything up to the party. What if Jess didn't take no because he was drunk. Lane did call her mom but then sobered up.  
  
"Come on Jess, stop, I don't want to, STOP, STOP IT, PLEASE." Rory cried as she struggled against him. His mouth and clothes reeked of alcohol as he roughly kissed her. One thought stayed in her mind.  
  
"This isn't happening, Jess loves me, he wouldn't do this to me, Is this real love?" Finally after what seemed forever Jess got up, dressed and left. Rory curled her broken beaten body into a ball and cried.  
  
"Rory, where are you?" Lane called, "oh no, Rory, Rory what happened? Who did this? Talk to me Rory." Lane pulled the sobbing Rory to her and hugged her tight.  
  
"Lane, please, just take me home, out back, I don't want anyone to know, not now." Rory begged clinging to Lane's shirt.  
  
Lane walked Rory home and led her in the back. Lorelai wasn't home yet, so Rory told Lane she wanted to be alone, making her promise not to tell. After Lane left Rory took a shower and put her clothes in a bag and threw them away. She pulled on sweats and curled up under her blankets and went to sleep. The next morning Lorelai called an unusually late Rory for school.  
  
Jess left the party and walked to the bridge; he sat down and fell asleep. When he woke up he was sober and horrified. He couldn't believe what he'd done. The one person he loved who loved him back he destroyed her.  
  
"Come on Rory, time for school, I've gotta get to work and you have school." She pulled back the covers and kissed Rory's head. She then went to get coffee ready. Rory got up and dressed, putting on long sleeves to hide the bruises. She then went out, grabbed her cup and headed to the bus. She walked into school and headed for her first class, the Franklin. She took her seat and stared at the wall.  
  
"RORY," Paris shook Rory's shoulder and called her for the 10th time, "Are you okay? You're like totally zoned out."  
  
Rory shook her head and tears fell down her cheeks. Paris didn't know what to do so she asked Mrs. Black if Rory and she could go to the lounge to talk. Paris led Rory to the lounge and sat her down.  
  
"Okay, Rory what's wrong? Did something happen?" Paris asked softly.  
  
"He, he... he..he raped me," Rory stuttered, "Jess raped me, last night at a party, he was drunk and he forced himself on me, oh God Paris, what am I gonna do. I thought he loved me, Paris, It really hurt, I'm really sore and I think something's wrong."  
  
"Didn't you go to the hospital? Didn't you get check out?" Paris asked. Rory shook her head no and started to cry again.  
  
"Come on, you have to get checked, I'll take you to the hospital." Rory mutely nodded her head and stood up.  
  
"Please don't leave me Paris, I can't do this alone." Paris wrapped an arm around Rory and led her to her car. They drove to the hospital in silence. Paris led Rory inside and sat her down then went to talk to the nurse. The doctor called them back and examined Rory.  
  
"Miss. Gilmore, there was a little tearing and some abrasions but you'll be okay. I call you when the test results are back and we'll go from there, here's the number for a help line and something to help you sleep." The doctor said and led Rory out the door.  
  
Paris drove Rory home and helped her to bed. She made her some coffee and stayed till Rory was asleep. Before she fell asleep Rory made Paris promise not to tell anyone.  
  
Loralai came home and found Rory asleep. She woke her up and told her to get ready to eat.  
  
"Not Luke's, please mom, not Luke's." Rory cried, close to tears.  
  
"What's wrong honey, you love Luke's, did you and Jess have a fight?" Loralai said seating on Rory's bed. Rory nodded as more tears fell.  
  
"He got drunk, at the party last night, he.. he raped me, mom, he raped me." Rory cried, collapsing against her mother. Loralai hugged her tight and started to cry with Rory. She wanted to kill him, but Rory was so upset she just held her sobbing broken child. Her little girl, she couldn't protect her anymore.  
  
Rory calmed down and Loralai went to answer the phone.  
  
"WHAT? HE LEFT?" she shouted. She hung up the phone and told Rory what happened.  
  
"Jess left, he left a note saying he won't be back, he said he was sorry, and he'll never forgive himself." Rory started to cry and ran to her room. She hated him for what he did, but part of her still loved him.  
  
******** One month later********  
  
Rory's hand shook as she held the little white stick. She thought she was okay, the doctor's results were normal. She couldn't be pregnant, not with Jess's baby. But the stick said positive. 


	2. Maybe?

Is This Love?  
  
Author: GodsChild586 Disclaimer: I own nothing, only the baby. Distribution: Just ask first Spoilers: Everything up till the party. What will happen to Rory? It's a month after the party and Rory is going to the doctor to confirm the home pregnancy test. Loralai has been dating Luke.  
  
"Paris, will you drive me to the doctor's after school?" Rory asked as they walked into the Franklin. "I have a follow up appointment and I don't want to go alone."  
  
"Sure, I'll drive, did you tell your mom?" Paris asked as they sat down and began to work on the papers layout.  
  
"Yeah, she wanted to kill Jess when I told her but he had already left town. You know what I hate most? Part of me still loves him, he hurt me so bad, I'll never forgive him, but I really loved him." Rory said, looking at the floor.  
  
After school Paris and Rory went to the Mayfield clinic in Hartford for a follow-up.  
  
"Miss Gilmore," the nurse called, "the doctor will see you now." Rory stood up and followed the nurse while Paris waited in the waiting room. The doctor ran some tests and asked Rory to call in a few days for the results.  
  
"Let's go get some coffee," Rory said as they left the office. They got in Paris's car and drove to Star Bucks. They ordered and left to go home. They got in the car and Rory started to talk.  
  
"I'm scared Paris, what if something's wrong, what if I'm pregnant?" Rory started to cry. "I can't do that Paris, I don't know if I can do it."  
  
Paris wrapped her arm around Rory and let her cry. When Rory's tears had stopped Paris started the car and headed toward Star's Hollow. They pulled up to Rory's house and went inside. Loralai was home and she hugged Rory as she came in.  
  
"Hey cutie, Paris, how was school?" she asked, leading the way into the living room.  
  
"Ok, it was long, we went for coffee afterwards," Rory said sitting on the couch.  
  
"I better get home Rory, I'll call you tonight, bye." Paris called before turning and walking out the door.  
  
Rory and her mom went to Luke's for dinner and then Rory went home while Loralai and Luke went to the movies. Rory walked into her room and started on her homework. She went to get a book and accidentally knocked a book on the floor. She picked it up and read the title, "Oliver Twist," Rory dropped the book as if she'd been burned. That was his favorite book, Jess's book, why was he still such a part of her life? She'd never be able to move on with her life if he was still so much a part of her.  
  
Rory called the doctor the next day and he asked her to come in for the results. She called Paris and asked her to drive her to the doctor again. She agreed and arrived an hour later. They drove to the Mayfield in silence and went into the office. When the doctor called Rory she asked Paris to come back with her.  
  
"Miss Gilmore, I'm afraid I have bad news, your pregnant, I'm sorry," the doctor said politely, "I'll leave you alone, see the nurse to set up another appointment when you leave."  
  
"Thank you doctor," Paris said as the doctor left them alone, "Oh, Rory, I'm so sorry." Paris reached over and hugged Rory as she cried, "It will be okay, I'll help you, your mom will help, you'll get though this."  
  
"Thank you Paris, can you take me home, please, I just want to go home." They stood up, made a new appointment with the nurse and left to go home. Rory cried on the drive home, once they arrived she told Paris good- bye and went into the house.  
  
********One Week Later********  
  
Rory woke up and rushed to the bathroom, she shut the door and lost the contents of her stomach. She had known for a week now and was trying to find the best way to tell her mom. They were going to eat dinner at home that night, she could tell her then.  
  
That night, they brought home Luke's and ate at the table.  
  
"Mom, I have to tell you something," Rory said between bites, "I'm. I'm pregnant, mom, I'm pregnant, it's Jess's baby. I don't know what to do, I found out last week." Rory finished in a rush as she started to cry again.  
  
"Oh, Rory, honey, I'm so sorry," Loralai cried coming around to Rory's side and wrapping her up in a hug.  
  
"Mommy, I don't know what to do, I don't know if I can do this, I don't know if I can have a baby." Rory cried.  
  
Rory wanted to stay in school, she only had a few weeks left and then she could decide from there what to do. She couldn't have an abortion, and she didn't know if she could give her baby away. A part of her wanted to keep it, she didn't know why, but she couldn't bear to lose her baby. Because even though it had been conceived in terror, it was still a part of her. A part of Rory Gilmore. Now came the hard part. Telling her grandparents.  
  
Rory and Loralai went to dinner on Friday night at Emily and Richard's. They arrived at seven. They were welcomed in by a new maid and led to the living room. They sat down and the maid went to get Loralai a wine and Rory a water. Emily and Richard soon joined them and Rory knew it was time.  
  
"Grandma, Grandpa, I have to tell you something, I'm pregnant," Rory lowered her eyes as the news sunk in.  
  
"How could you? I thought you were more responsible then that Rory, How could you let this happen Loralai?" Emily yelled, standing up in anger. Rory stood up and ran out of the room and out to the car.  
  
"How dare you? How dare you let this happen?" Emily yelled, turning to Loralai.  
  
"How dare I? How dare I? My daughter was raped by the man she loved, she has gone though tests, pain, a pregnancy from rape, and then the Grandparents she loves so much, yell at her for being a victim." Loralai stood up and left the room, she walked out to find a crying Rory sitting in the car.  
  
"Let's go home babe," Loralai started the car and they drove back to Star's Hollow. 


	3. A baby?

Is This Love?  
  
Author: GodsChild586 Disclaimer: I only own the baby Distribution: Ask me first please. Spoilers: Everything up to the party. Luke and Loralai are dating.  
  
******Two months after the party********  
  
"Rory, time to go, last day of classes, you don't want to be late," Loralai called from the kitchen. Rory walked out of her room pulling on her sweater and grabbing her book bag.  
  
"I have a doctor's appointment after school and then Paris and I are going to go look at apartments close to here and Yale," Rory said as they headed toward the car.  
  
Rory had decided to keep the baby and still go to Yale. She and Paris were going to rent an apartment close to home and Paris was going to help Rory raise the baby.  
  
Rory walked into school and toward her first class, she walked in and went over to talk to Paris. They confirmed their plans for that afternoon. Mrs. Black walked in and told the students they could spend the class signing year books and saying good-bye. She then sat down to finish grading the last articles the class had done.  
  
The rest of the day was pretty much the same in all Rory's classes. No one knew about the baby and Rory wanted to keep it that way. After school she met Paris in the parking lot and they headed to the Mayfield clinic. Rory's doctor wanted to do a sonogram and let Rory hear the heartbeat. He checked her blood pressure and weight gain and asked her how she felt. He turned on the sonogram machine and placed it on Rory's stomach. A strong loud heart beat filled the room.  
  
"There's your baby Rory," the doctor said, "this one's a little shy, it's facing your back so we can't tell the sex yet." He printed a picture and cleaned off Rory's stomach.  
  
"I want to see you next month and we'll go from there," the doctor handed Rory the picture and led her back to the waiting room. She made a new appointment and then she and Paris left to go apartment hunting. They drove to a small town about halfway between Yale and Star's Hollow and they found the cutest apartment with three bedrooms that was in their price range. They told the landlord they wanted it and headed back for home. They stopped for Tacos and coffee before heading home to Rory's. Rory had been craving Tacos and coffee, decaf, of course.  
  
They arrived at Rory's and walked into the living room. Emily stood up and held up her hand.  
  
"Please, let me speak, I'm so sorry Rory, I was so mean to you, I felt just horrible after you left, I want to make it up to you," Emily reached out to Rory and took her hands, "I want to throw you a baby shower and help pay for everything you'll need for him or her, if you'll let me." Rory nodded her head and smiled though her tears. She hugged Emily and told them about the apartment they had found and showed them the sonogram picture. Author's note: Stay with me, I'm filling in the details so the story will make sense so stay with me and I promise it will be worth it. Any reviews are welcome and constructive criticism is welcome. Any ideas will be taken into consideration and possibly used. Thanks for the great reviews. 


	4. Moving on

Is This Love?  
  
Author: GodsChild586 Disclaimer: I only own the wee babe. Distribution: Ask first please. Spoilers: everything up till: Keg! Max! Authors note: Sorry it took so long, Sookie's baby will be one month older then Rory's.  
  
"Mom, I'm gonna be late for graduation, I can't zip my dress!" Rory yelled coming out of her room, her only response was Lorelei's bursting laughter, "Thanks a lot, your a big help." She ran back into her room and pulled on a different dress, this one a stretchy cotton one. She put on flat shoes and grabbed her graduation gown and cap and headed for the car. Lorelei met her at the car and off they went. After graduation Rory, Lorelei, Paris, Emily, Richard, Luke, Sookie, and Jackson went to olive Garden to celebrate.  
"So, Rory, when is your next doctor's appointment?" Richard asked.  
"Not till next week, on Thursday," Rory replied, "We move into the new apartment on Monday."  
"About that, Rory, Paris, Richard and I want to help pay for the apartment, as a way of helping with the baby." Emily said.  
"Thanks Grandma, That would be nice," Rory whispered as she got up and hugged her grandparents.  
The baby shower was held the next day and Rory got everything she needed for the baby. On Monday a moving truck arrived and the girls went to the new apartment to start setting up. They set up all the rooms, saving the nursery for last.  
They painted the nursery pale yellow with small teddy bears on the walls. They put a dark wood crib, changing table, rocking chair, and matching dresser in the room. The put the few clothes they had in the dresser and parked the light blue and yellow teddy bear travel system stroller in the corner.  
On Thursday Rory headed to her doctor's appointment. She arrived and signed in. The nurse called her back and told Rory to change and that the doctor would be right with her. The doctor came in and had Rory lie down and he started a sonogram.  
"Would you like to know the sex?" he asked, at Rory's nod he moved the probe and focused it, "You have a healthy baby girl." He said smiling.  
  
Rory smiled, tears pooling in her eyes, the doctor left and Rory got dressed and went out into the reception room. She made a new appointment and then headed for home.  
Rory arrived home and went inside, Paris wasn't home yet, so Rory started to fix lunch. She fixed some rice, chicken, and gravy. After she ate she let her mind wonder, an idea came to her as she absently ran her hand over her four month pregnant belly. She got up, grabbed the phone and dialed a number she knew by heart. Jess answered on the third ring.  
"Jess, we need to talk." Rory whispered into the phone. 


	5. Home again?

Is this Love? Author: GodsChild586 Disclaimers: I own only the baby. Distribution: Ask me first, please. Spoilers: Everything up till Keg! Max!  
  
"Rory? Oh God! I'm so sorry," Jess sobbed, "I was so stupid, I can't believe I did that, I never meant to hurt you, I was dead before I met you, and I died when I hurt you, I never knew life until I met you, please, forgive me, I love you so much." "Oh, Jess, I hated you, I hated you for what you did, I've spent four months, trying to get over what you did. I don't know if I can, because I love you, I always have, I probably always will," Rory broke down, "But that's not the point, I grew up without a father, I never really knew if he loved me, I don't want my daughter, our daughter to grow up with out her dad, I'll do anything for her, she'll be here in five months, You have a choice to make before then, bye Jess." With that she hung up the phone and cried on the couch. Across the country, Jess held the phone in his hand, as the dial tone buzzed, a look of shock on his face. "I'm gonna be a dad, I'm gonna be someone's father." He hung up the phone and threw his clothes into a bag, he called the bus station, ordered a ticket, and left a note for his dad, the he left, heading toward the biggest decition of his life, he was going home, to his future, to her, he didn't know what Star's Hollow held, but he knew he wouldn't leave his daughter without a father. He could weather what ever Rory threw at him, but he would never be like his father, he would never be like Rory's dad. He wouldn't run away. A week later, Jess arrived in Hartford, he got off the bus and locked eye's with Rory. She stood in a flowing white dress, her hand on her slightly rounded stomach. She looked up, took a deep breath and started toward Jess. "Hey Jess, Welcome Home."  
  
Author's note: Sorry it has taken me so long, you guys are awesome. I know it seems a little odd, but I promise it will make since in the end. 


End file.
